


The Horror at Lake Tardicaca

by Blazechan



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazechan/pseuds/Blazechan
Summary: Lake Tardicaca becomes a bloodbath when camp counselor's suddenly go missing! Fastpass,White Jaguar (Dorian),Professor Chaos,Doctor Timothy,and Mintberry Crunch are on the case! Who or what could be behind their disappearance? Can our heroes find the missing counselors? Or will Lake Tardicaca be shut down?...Forever...





	1. A Quiet Place

**Author's Note:**

> This basically tells the story of the Bring the Crunch DLC,as such this story will contain spoilers. So precede at your own risk...I highly recommend you play the DLC first before reading. 
> 
> Dorian Fields (Known in her Hero alter ego "White Jaguar") is an OC of mine,she takes over the role of the new kid since im a huge oc inserting twat. Don't like that? Don't read it 
> 
> Being that this is South Park,swearing,gore,and mature content is up ahead 
> 
> Also Im not the best at writing so bear with me. Please don't give me shit about it,K? good.

White Jaguar,aka Dorian Fields looked out on the town,via one of the light posts,keeping a watch out for any evil doers when suddenly her phone buzzed. She got a notification on her phone,she pulled her phone from one of the small bags on her belt "Yes siri?" she asked "Incoming video message" it replied,"play the message" WJ demanded and it did,Showing Fastpass aka Jimmy Valmer on the phone screen,standing in front of Lake Tardicaca's entrance 

"What's going on Fastpass?" White Jaguar asked with a little bit of concern in her face,albeit not exactly sure if this was like a facetime call or something,where he could hear what WJ just said,she kind felt dumb believing that it was.

"Red alert! All available superheroes report to Lake Tardicaca. Seriously,get out here. S-shit is going down" Fastpass announced and the video ended. 

"He needs my help! Duty calls!" White Jaguar exclaimed,without hesitation she jumped off the light post and headed straight for the Bus stop,hoping on the bus to Lake Tardicaca.

 

***One Bus Trip Later***

The bus slowed down and stopped at the bus stop,which was in front of a decrepit gas station,White Jaguar got off the bus and took a moment to take in her surroundings. 

"This place seems very scenic...but desolate..." she commented to herself,taking in the night sky whilst walking down a path,where the sign for Lake Tardicaca pointed down,where the old mechanic standing close to that very sign. 

"I know what your thinking.He's gonna tell me not to go down that road..." The old mechanic said as if he could hear White Jaguar's thoughts.

White Jaguar stopped walking and turned around facing the mechanic "I wasn't,but now that you mention it,now I do..." she responded 

"Well,you're right. If you're smart,you'll get back on the DLC bus and go back the way you came..." The old mechanic said

"I've been called to urgent action,going back is useless...Plus,it took me and hour or two just to get here" WJ replied 

"I'll tell you one thing,you don't wanna go down that road..." The old mechanic added,ignoring White Jaguar's reply

"They say there's a camp down that road. A place kids walk and talk all funny like.Like they lost their marbles. Go down that road and there's a chance you might loose your marbles" He mentioned 

"Not really nice to talk about disabled children like that you know,but anyways duty calls and it's calling my name" White Jaguar responded and continued walking down the road to Lake Tardicaca

"Still gonna go down that road,huh? Well,it was nice knowing ya" The old mechanic said as White Jaguar walked

WJ stopped for a second and looked back,she shrugged,and continued walking....

 

_ **-Chapter 1 End,To be continued in Chapter 2-** _


	2. Cabin in the Woods

White Jaguar found herself at the front of Lake Tardicaca's entrance,Fastpass was waiting there,he was relieved to know that somebody answered his call

"Dori you came! I was beginning to think nobody would show up" Fastpass said gladly

"Ah well,Can't just stand there and let shit go down ya know" White Jaguar replied,trying to be cool

"I guess everyone else is busy.Looks like it's just the two of us" Fastpass uttered

Suddenly to their right,strobe lights flashed and the two heard sounds imitating thunder."What the hell?" WJ proclaimed,a bit startled at the sudden noises and lights

Professor Chaos was standing on one of the camps trash cans,holding a black speaker box and his cape flowing in the wind. "Sounds like you two could use a little..." he said,then he jumped off the trash can 

"Chaos!" he exclaimed,finishing his sentence 

"Professor Chaos!? You came to help too? Wow,that's pretty impressive. I guess villains aren't all that bad" Fastpass said in surprise

"Indeed,I thought you were plotting some scheme or something? What brings you here?" White Jaguar asked rather surprised as well

"No,i'm still pretty bad. I just wanted to try out my new supervillain lighting simulator,pretty cool huh?" Professor Chaos replied 

"Well I guess it's pretty-" WJ said before Fastpass noticed something in the sky

"Look! Up there" He exclaimed and the three looked up into the sky to see a pink fireball landing towards them.

"It's coming right for us!" Professor Chaos exclaimed 

"Everybody take cov-everybody take-everybody take-" Fastpass stuttered as he tried tell them to get out of the way of the fireball 

"Get the fuck out of the way!" Fastpass and White Jaguar shouted together as the three ran in separate directions 

***Bang!***

The fireball landed,luckily not causing any damaged. But it did leave behind a flash of light like from a stun grenade,which shortly subside it,revealing a certain mint and berry breakfast superhero

"Shablagoo!" Mintberry Crunch exclaimed as he struck his pose 

"Wow! That was the amazing hero entrance I have even seen!" Fastpass complimented 

"Well,it wasn't that cool. He didn't even have lightning" Professor Chaos rebutted rather jealous 

"Now now,don't be jealous Professor" White Jaguar advised Professor Chaos 

"It is I-your old pal Mintberry Crunch! I picked up your distress call from the berry mines of my home planet. I've come to offer my assistance" Mintberry Crunch explained 

"The more help,the better" WJ muttered 

"Awesome. Well now that we have a team,lets get to business" Fastpass responded 

"Alright speedster,what's the scoop?" WJ asked 

"At 06:00 this morning,on the second day of camp,all of the camp counselors suddenly went missing" Fastpass explained 

"The mystery of the missing camp counselors. Fear not. Mintberry Crunch is on the job!" Mintberry Crunch replied valiantly 

"Great! Let's go inside camp and look around for S-Scooby Clues" Fastpass responded and the 4 split up to look for clues. 

 

Professor Chaos was near one of the cabins,while Mintberry Crunch and Fastpass went into the forest.White Jaguar walked towards the showers,where lots of red stains on the walls and a axe left inside the outer wall of it. One of the windows was broken as well. 

"Fastpass I see a clue!" WJ announced and showed him the showers on her phone. 

"From the looks of it,the counselors were renovating the shower room when they all disappeared. It's not like them to walk away from a camp activity without finishing. Something horrible must have happened" Fastpass observed  

"Fastpass...I don't think that red stuff is p-" White Jaguar replied in suspicion

"That is quite mysterious.Do you suspect something dastardly is afoot?" Mintberry Crunch asked 

"No my feet are fine. White Jaguar,come help us look for clues in the forest!" Fastpass responded 

"On my way,Let's go Professor" WJ said and the two went into the forest.

 

The two met up with MBC and Fastpass who were standing in front of a mound and a shovel,both things covered in red stains.

"This must be where they bury all the empty paint cans when they finish them" Fastpass theorized 

"But what does this have to do with the missing counselors?" Professor Chaos asked

"Seriously guys,I don't think that it's red paint. I think it's-" White Jaguar suggested 

 "Good question,lets ask those monsters over there" Fastpass suggested as a group of monsters ganged up on the four 

"Monsters?!" He exclaimed in shock,realizing the situation 

"Ah! Monsters!" Professor Chaos shouted in fear

"What the hell are they doing here?!" WJ questioned in unexpected shock 

"It's an ambush!" Mintberry Crunch announced 

"Well whatever it is,They certainly don't belong here. Let's show them we mean business!" WJ said 

"Right with you!" MBC added and joined WJ's battle 

 

"Perfect! You two beat up the monsters and we'll stand right here" Fastpass proclaimed 

"Just because he had a cool entrance,doesn't mean he can beat up monsters" Professor Chaos said

"Seriously Professor,let it go" White Jaguar responded rather annoyed 

 "Alright,time for a flavor blast!" Mintberry Crunch exclaimed and used his Flavor Blast,surrounding White Jaguar in mint and the monster in front of her with berry 

"Woah...I feel so fresh!" WJ commented 

"You're protected by mint,White Jaguar. And that dumb monster is covered in Berry!" MBC explained to her 

Suddenly the fly monster prepared to strike at her,WJ braced for impact then- 

***Crash! Bang! Clang!***

White Jaguar opened her eyes to see that she was surrounded by a pink and green shield,she let out a sigh of relief.

"Ha! When a berry enemy attacks a friend with mint,they do no damage!" MBC told her 

"Thank goodness!" Professor Chaos responded,also pretty relieved 

"Now let me show you what I can do!" WJ announced

Quickly preparing her cat "claws",she scratched at the monster causing him to bleed from the arms as well as adding a few punches and kicks to the mix.

"Woah was that karate or kung fu?" Professor Chaos asked astonished

"Karate" WJ answered confidently 

Suddenly MBC was attacked by a leatherface like monster,he got slashed and was affected by the bleeding status effect

"Mintberry Crunch are you okay?!" White Jaguar asked in concern 

"Bleeding,but other wise still minty fresh!" MBC responded rather optimistically. 

 

MBC and WJ defeated the monsters,said monsters got up wounded and weak 

 

"Shit! These kids are tougher than we thought.Time to bring the big guns. Release the bootay!" The leatherface-like monster demanded.

Suddenly the four heroes felt the ground tremble at their feet. Spontaneous Bootay trudging out onto the path.

"Guess who's back honey!" SB exclaimed,clearly filled with revenge

"I told you I was gonna get your ass! Bootay never forgets baby!" She added

"What?! No! You've got the wrong kid!" White Jaguar protested,Erin (my new kid) told her all about what happened,she knew that SB was looking for Erin,not her 

"Oh no! My powers of mint and berry aren't strong enough to freshen an ass of that size!" Mintberry Crunch declared in panic 

"We have to get out of here!" Professor Chaos shouted.

"Get to the cabin!" Fastpass demanded 

 

The four heroes started making a dash towards the cabin but were blocked by monsters 

"You ain't getting away this time,honey!" Spontaneous Bootay declared 

"I'm not the kid that you seek!" White Jaguar objected,trying to get SB to change her mind as WJ was beating fighting the monster in front of her. 

"Don't be playing games with me baby" SB quipped back,feeling sure that she had the right kid.

Suddenly Fastpass felt vines tug at his legs,one of the pumpkin monsters behind Bootay was trying to pull Fastpass towards her! WJ quickly noticed and pulled on Fastpass's arms 

"Let go!" The pumpkin monster shouted trying desperately to get Fastpass to Bootay

"Never!" WJ rebutted with determination,she realized that Bootay was coming closer to them,and if she doesn't act now,they are  **both** dead. Without hesitation,WJ picked up the nearest rock closest to her.

"Suck on this!" She exclaimed and threw the rock at her pumpkin adversary,letting Fastpass go. 

"T-Thank you Dori,I'd thought i'd be d-dead"  Fastpass thanked White Jaguar

"No problem,leave nobody behind" WJ responded and the two quickly dashed to the cabin along with MBC and Professor Chaos 

Quickly White Jaguar pushed the monster out of the way like a charging bull,getting to the cabin with the others shortly following behind her. 

"We did it!" MBC declared in relief 

 

The heroes quickly went into the cabin and shut the door,MBC,Chaos,and Fastpass started to block the door with anything they could find.

"Oh my god! We're trapped! They're gonna kill us all!" Professor Chaos exclaimed in panic 

 "Butters! g-get a hold of yourself! We're gonna make it out of here!" Fastpass told Chaos,trying not to loose hope 

"My alien powers have little affect on the enemy. I must be weak from my intergalactic travels. Your planet calls it...jet lag" Mintberry Crunch explained as he held the objects in front of the door.

"Dori,it's up to you. You must look within your heart (or soul) and find the strength to save us all. No pressure" Fastpass told White Jaguar 

WJ nodded,and quickly started thinking 

"You can't hide in there forever,honey!" Spontaneous Bootay shouted as she tried ramming the door open,WJ started to sweat more as she thought in a panic

"We're trapped in a cabin in the middle of the woods. Just like the chick at the end of every horror movie..." Fastpass contemplated trying to hold Bootay back.

"Yeah,when those girls always get away in the end" Professor Chaos replied 

"He's right,no matter how dire the situation,the final girl in a horror movie always wins" MBC added 

"Final girl?! Horror movies?! Cabin filled with tools!? That's it!" WJ concluded and quickly grabbed the tools,specifically,saw blades,axe,sledgehammer,sticks of dynamite,and hedge clippers

"We know you're in there!" One of the monsters exclaimed trying to get in 

Hastily,White Jaguar strapped the tools onto her belt,grabbed some black face paint **[what it's doing in a tool cabin is anyone's guess]** and smeared it on her face creating a warrior look.

"Groovy" White Jaguar said coldly,she was ready to beat some monster ass.

"Oh my god,Dori found the survival power of the final girl in every horror movie ever,right here in this cabin. What are the chances?" Fastpass said in amazement

"Now we can fight our way out,lead the way final girl!" MBC proclaimed while he,PC,and Fastpass unblocked the door. 

"I don't think this is a good idea fellas,maybe we should just stay here" Professor Chaos suggested with caution 

"Jesus,S-sack the fuck up Butters" Fastpass sternly scolded Chaos 

 

"Im ready to go all evil dead on these assholes" WJ boasted and she kicked open the door.

"Could've just opened it..." Professor Chaos suggested 

"I know,but kicking it open is more badass that way" White Jaguar responded

"Stand back,foes. Prepare for the wrath of the final girl!" Mintberry Crunch announced,referring to Dori as she death stared Spontaneous Bootay right in the eyes 

"Get em Bootay" The leatherface like monster demanded 

"Hell nah,I ain't fighting no final girl,with they lucky surviving ass. That's my kryptonite,baby! Im outta here!" Bootay retorted in fear,running away as fast as she could,while the monsters stayed 

"Ok Dori,why don't you see how your final girl powers work on these monsters?" Fastpass suggested 

"Yeah,Try not to die Dorian! Cause we're next if you do!" Professor Chaos pleaded 

"Don't worry,I got this" WJ replied reassuringly 

"Put something together from those tools you gathered!" Fastpass suggested

"Gladly" WJ responded and took out her saw blades,quickly throwing the onto the ground,cutting up a skeleton monster and a clown monster,gushing blood all around 

The fly monster ran into one of the saw blades trying to get to WJ,the other two bleeding out profusely. Without hesitation,White Jaguar strapped a piece of dynamite onto the sledge hammer and threw it up into the air. It landed and exploded on the fly creature knocking it into the other two saw blades. 

"Damn kids are going to give ME nightmares!" The fly monster exclaimed,realizing who he was messing with. The other two monsters were weakened badly with their blood oozing out,they were fell unconscious from loosing too much blood.

"Get outta here kids!" The werewolf monster demanded as he,the demon monster,and the leatherface like monster came after our heroes. "You don't belong here!" growled the demon monster 

"Hm,somethings a little off with these monsters..." Fastpass said,a little suspicious 

"Let's get em!" Mintberry Crunch announced and he,Fastpass,and Professor Chaos went into the fray. 

"Charge!" White Jaguar cried as she dashed forward towards the demon monster,slashing at him with her hedge clippers

"For chaos!" Professor Chaos roared as he blasted the Leatherface like monster with lighting 

"Im sorry,but there's no monsters allowed in this camp" Fastpass sarcastically apologized as he and Mintberry Crunch attacked the werewolf monster

 

** A few minutes of fighting later  **

White Jaguar used her hedge clippers to knock the demon monster into the saw blades,defeating it,the last three monsters were defeated. 

"Wow that was some nice fighting guys" Professor Chaos commented in triumph 

"I admit,we might have gone a little crazy...especially me,I blame the adrenaline" White Jaguar awkwardly responded,but shrugged off any worries

"Now maybe we can finally get some answers!" Fastpass declared 

Fastpass grabbed onto the werewolf monster's shirt "Where did you hide the missing counselors!" Fastpass angrilly questioned,shaking the monster,accidentally removing the monster's mask,revealing...a man...

"What the...He's not a real monster. It's just a mask." Fastpass said in surprise 

"First the counselors go missing. Now people wearing masks are trying to scare us away from camp. What the heck is going on?" He proclaimed all confused 

"Hey this is like that one episode of Scooby Doo" Professor Chaos mentioned 

"Dorian! Your fighting style reminds me of the girl that doesn't die at the end of horror movies. Good work. But I'm afraid this is only the beginning" Doctor Timothy uttered through his telepathy 

"Doctor Timothy,did you find anything?" Fastpass asked 

"This is more serious than we thought,Jimmy. Meet me in the mess hall. There's something you all need to see..." Doctor Timothy replied

"What episode was that?" Professor Chaos muttered as the four walked to the mess hall 

"You mean all of them?" White Jaguar suggested 

"Yeah I think so..." Chaos responded 

_**-Chapter 2 End,to be Continued in Chapter 3-** _


	3. The Evil Dead

As the four were getting to the mess hall,the ground leading there was covered in blood,the mess hall front itself even had many red stains and smears on it,even having the words "Leave this place" and "Go home" written with said blood.

"Gosh,there's a lot of blood around here...I didn't know camp counselor was such a dangerous job" Professor Chaos commented in concern 

"It shouldn't be,but this definitely a glaring exception" White Jaguar replied 

The heroes got the the Mess Hall,there Doctor Timothy was in staring at a body,kitchen knives that were stabbed into the counselors body,blood smeared and stained all over,one of their eyeballs dangling and rope wrapped around their waist.

"I found one of the counselors. Im afraid he's dead." Doctor Timothy said telepathically 

"Are you sure he's dead? Maybe he's just sleeping..." Chaos suggested,hoping this wasn't real

"No,he's super dead. I poked him with a stick" Doctor Timothy replied 

"Come on,this is totally fake. Someones just trying to scare us. First,fake monsters and now a fake body.If this was a real body,then this would be a real eyeball." Fastpass said trying to reassure everyone it wasn't real by grabbing onto one of the eyeballs of the dead counselor and squeezing it. Professor Chaos had a horrified look on his face as Fastpass did that. "Jimmy,please stop" WJ muttered from under her breath.

"And this would be real blood..." Fastpass speculated,smearing some of the blood onto his finger and tasting it 

"Hmm...This is definitely real blood" He muttered after realizing that the bloods taste was authentic 

"Real Blood?! You mean this is really real? Oh god,we're all gonna die!" Chaos exclaimed in terror realizing this horrifying experience wasn't faked

"We need to find the other counselors before they suffer the same fate. I'm sensing vibrations of psychic trauma in some areas of the camp. I'll send the locations to your phones" Doctor Timothy explained 

"All right. We'll cover more ground if we split up. Come on!" Fastpass proclaimed 

"Woah,no no no. I've seen the movies,when faced with a situation like this,splitting up is a h-" White Jaguar rebutted,but the other 4 heroes have already left the mess hall,WJ let out a sigh of annoyance.

White Jaguar left the mess hall,and went to the showers,that was one of the places Doctor Timothy had sent to her. She entered the showers,to see one of the male counselors showering and singing,blissfully unaware of the events going on outside. 

MBC,Fastpass,and Chaos entered the showers 

"Look. Dori found a counselor. Camp is saved!" Fastpass announced gladly 

"Ok,super friends- set a perimeter,cover the entrance. We're not gonna let anything happen to this-" Fastpass planned,then suddenly a few monsters busted in "Look,there's those kids! Get them!" the pig monster commanded. 

 

"Saw blades ready!" WJ cried and planted three saw blades in front of the entrance,causing the fly monster and clown monster to hemorrhage,squirting blood. 

"The final girl's nice and all but all this blood is kinda gross...." Professor Chaos uttered in disgust as he was blasting the pig monster 

"Yeah,all this blood is making Mintberry Crunch queasy" Mintberry Crunch added

"Just be happy it's not your blood" Fastpass replied 

Suddenly,the demon monster blasted a ball of fire at WJ,she quickly dodged it,matrix style.

"Once we take care of you,that idiot in the shower is next!" The pig monster declared 

"Keep your claws off that counselor!" Fastpass retorted,using his hit and run

 Mintberry Crunch spun around,surrounding his nearby allies in mint 

"Go forth in mint friends!" Mintberry Crunch said and flew through the roof 

"Woah where'd he go?" Professor Chaos asked

"Up there!" WJ responded pointing up in the air noticing a huge pink fireball in the sky through the hole in the roof 

"He's coming down!" Fastpass announced 

Mintberry Crunch slammed into the ground surrounding the foes in berry 

"Now you smell like berry,You're welcome!" MBC announced to his foes 

**[A few minutes of minty,berry,electrifying and bloody fighting later]**

2 monsters were left,The demon monster and the clown monster...or so our heroes thought. 

***Crash!***

"What the heck was that?" Fastpass asked in alertness  **  
**

Suddenly 2 fish monsters and a werewolf monster barged into the showers "I heard this camp needed more monsters!" The werewolf monster said. Not realizing they stepped into White Jaguar's saw blade traps

"Fiends! They're trying to flank us!" Mintberry Crunch exclaimed 

WJ strapped another stick of dynamite onto the sledge hammer **[which was still intact after previous use...]** and threw it up into the air. Knocking back one of the fish monsters to the other two,causing them to bleed a lot more from the saw blades.

Mintberry Crunch used his berry blast on the three monsters,defeating the two fish monsters

"That's what you get for not being "berry" nice" MBC joked 

"I get it" White Jaguar responded,chuckling at the pretty lame joke 

Suddenly the werewolf monster tried to attack Mintberry Crunch but was blocked by the mint-berry shield,the mint of MBC and the Berry of the monster 

"Stupid mint getting in the way of my murder!" The monster ranted 

"Time to trim the hedges!" WJ announced and threw the hedge clippers at the werewolf monster,defeating it 

"Now that's what I call a nice clean victory!" Fastpass wisecracked

"Good one Fastpass" White Jaguar replied,snickering and Fastpass's quip 

 

"Yes! We saved the counselor,now we can have camp!" Fastpass exclaimed with joy 

"Hey,mister!"  Professor Chaos innocently said to the man showering

"What?! Who's in here?!" The counselor confusingly questioned in panic

Suddenly realizing there were four children in front of him,the counselor covered up his private parts 

"Oh God! I just flashed my dick to a bunch of little kids! Please tell my wife I love her" The counselor declared,then he shot himself,blowing his brains out 

The 4 stared at the dead body of the counselor for about a minute 

"Oh no,this is so horrible!" Professor Chaos suddenly exclaimed 

"Yeah! Now we're never going to have camp!" Fastpass added 

"Well,let's keep looking. We only need one living counselor for the camp to stay open" He said,changing the mood completely of what just happened 

"Let's never talk about this...Im more or so confused on how he didn't hear us fighting those monsters.." White Jaguar suggested

"Agreed" The other three replied in unison,the four left the showers

 

"To the Indian burial ground we go!" Mintberry Crunch declared,the four started walking down the path there

The MBC,Fastpass,and Professor Chaos got to the burial ground,but then stopped. White Jaguar following a bit far behind 

As she was walking to where her buddies were,she heard a familiar voice..

"Wow,look who it is..it's that kid who likes going down roads" It was the old Mechanic from the earlier 

WJ turned around and gave a "you again?" expression to the old mechanic 

 "You may think i'm crying wolf here,but...you definitely don't wanna go down THIS road" The old mechanic warned WJ

"How so?" WJ asked 

"They say it leads to an Indian burial ground-" The old mechanic answered 

"Like I didn't already know that..." WJ frustratingly uttered under her breath

"And not the kind that's for dropping off flowers,no sir. The kind of Indian burial ground that's haunted by the spirits of dead native Americans-who hate being called Indians." The old mechanic continued 

"So..the spirits are angry by that? I mean,i'd be like that too if I kept being improperly labeled,and they refused to stop" White Jaguar speculated 

"Correct,some say they hate it so much that they kill anybody who's ancestors weren't originally born here" The old mechanic confirmed 

"That's not it,though.When you die,they resurrect you,so they can kill you again just for fun. Pretty sick,right? How's that road looking to ya now?" The old mechanic said rather mockingly at the end.

"Risk nothing,gain nothing" WJ responded and continued walking forward. Then suddenly she saw the old mechanic in front of her 

"What the fuck?!" WJ exclaimed,startled by the old mechanic's sudden teleportation.

"Yup,like I was sayin...sometimes it ain't just YOU going down the ROAD...it's the ROAD going down YOU" The old mechanic said 

White Jaguar ignored the old mechanic,went down the road and met up with her super friends,who were hiding behind a stump 

"All right then..." The old mechanic muttered

 

"Alright,sorry for stalling,what's up?" WJ asked,hiding with them

"That's a lot of monsters over there..Charging straight in wouldn't work,they'd overwhelm us" Fastpass explained 

WJ noticed that 3 of the monsters were near a burning oil drum,quickly White Jaguar took one of the sticks of dynamite she had and lit the wick,throwing it into the burning oil drum. 

"What the f-" one of the monsters exclaimed before 

***Boom!***

The barrel exploded defeating the three monsters near the barrel 

"There we go,that should dwindle their numbers a little bit" White Jaguar declared 

"Now let's take down the rest of them" Mintberry Crunch said 

"Charge!" WJ announced and the four heroes charged in 

"Chaos!" Professor Chaos cried out blasting the pumpkin monster,who was standing on a sacred mound 

"Chaos wait!" White Jaguar yelled out,remembering what the old mechanic told her

But it was already too late,chaos blasted the monster,defeating it

Suddenly the old mechanic came out from behind one of the tepees

"Them Indian's don't appreciate folks dyin' on their sacred ground. It's real disrespectful"  The old mechanic said

Suddenly the pumpkin monster got up,a bright blue hue surrounding it,Chaos panicking as it was happening

"So that's what you meant! Should've told them earlier! You told me! You should have told them as well!" White Jaguar exclaimed,extremely frustrated 

"Dori,calm down,we'll just defeat them again,on regular dirt and not haunted dirt,no pressure" Fastpass reassured WJ 

"What does that mean?!" Professor Chaos asked the old mechanic

"To be real specific...they'll be confused,have life steal and attack for three turns unless you cleanse 'em of course" The old mechanic explained 

"So much for defeating them again being an easy feat..." White Jaguar muttered

 

"Stop!....Hammer time!" WJ announced,doing her hammer bomb attack,knocking back the previously revived monster and defeating them on regular dirt. 

"Nice one" Fastpass replied

"Thank you" WJ responded back 

"Great idea,White Jaguar,your hammer bomb can knock these foes onto regular dirt!" Mintberry Crunch commented 

and White Jaguar did just so,knocking them off haunted ground while her friends finished the monsters off while they were on regular ground.

 

The four found another counselor on the other side of the burial ground,all bloody and scratched up 

"Son of a bitch. Another dead counselor. Well. Come on,let's go" Fastpass announced in frustration 

The four were about to leave when-

"Wait! I'm not dead yet. Please. I saw you over there fighting" the counselor pleaded while dying 

"Maybe...maybe some of that magic Indian burial dirt can resurrect me,too. Maybe if you sprinkle it over my body,it'll save me" the counselor continued,coughing up blood. 

"Oh my god. Let's get some of that dirt guys! We still have time to save c-camp!" Fastpass said

"On it" WJ replied and the four went to fetch some of the dirt 

 

**[1 minute later]**

The four sprinkled the dirt on the counselor 

"I think it's working. I think...I think..." The counselor said,showing glimmers of hope...

Then he died from his injuries 

"Well that was disappointing..." White Jaguar commented 

"Aw,he died. I really though that was gonna work" Professor Chaos uttered disheartened 

"Nope. The Resurrection dirt's only a combat mechanic. Nice try though" The old mechanic told them,appearing behind our heroes 

"Fear not,we lost the battle,but the war is not over" Mintberry Crunch declared,encouraging his friends to keep looking 

"He's right,there's still time. Come on!" Fastpass replied 

 

The four left the Indian burial ground to go back to the central part of the campgrounds 

"Seems like everywhere you go,folks keep on dying. Little fishy if you ask me..." The old mechanic muttered 

WJ shrugged it off again and continued following her buddies to the central campground.

"White Jaguar,i'm getting a reading of heightened emotions coming from inside the camp. I'll send the location to your phone" Doctor Timothy telepathically told WJ

"On it" WJ replied

_**Chapter 3 end,to be continued in Chapter 4** _


End file.
